Raising My Father
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Luke Skywalker goes into the past and tries to save his father since the future is so messed up where he lives and Anakin Skywalker bumps into his son and they form a bond. He tries to save his father from slavery but when the Jedi come things start to change. Enemies arise challenges are taken and the dark side is lurking. To defeat Palpatine, Luke must change the Jedi WAYS...
1. Chapter 1: I am your uhh father

**Title** : Raising My Father

 **Summary** : Luke Skywalker goes into the past and tries to save his father since the future is so messed up where he lives and Anakin Skywalker bumps into his son and they form a bond. He tries to save his father from slavery but when the Jedi come things start to change…. Enemies arise challenges are taken and the dark side is lurking. To defeat Palpatine Luke must change the Jedi ways because he and his father are the balance of the the of the force. **Extended Summary** : Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and his master Qui-Gon Jinn or seeking out the powerful force user they Sense on Tatooine but when they come across the Skywalker's they know something is special about them but they don't know that Luke has been training his father for quite a while so when they get to the Jedi Temple things get complicated….

 **Category** : Star Wars: Rise of the Empire

 **Rated:** T

 **Characters** : Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan, Qui- Gon, Palpatine

 **Warnings:** Luke raises his father so the whole galaxy could change.

 **Prologue:** I…...Uh Am Your Father

The two suns shone down merciless on the planet of dust and sand. But these people had adapted so they could withstand the heat and the deadly cold of the night. But among them, a young slave desperately wanted to leave the planet. To be free and fly in the sky, to travel and be a hero.

4 year old Anakin Skywalker stood beside his mother and smiled, even though he was a slave, he would be happy as long as his mother stood by his side.

Shmi Amanda Skywalker was the most beautiful woman in the world! Long thick black hair, light brown eyes, with a slim tall build. Filled with so much love, joy and never ever sad or angry always kind.

She sacrificed a lot of things to look after him, and the boy knew it. So he did everything he could so that she would be happy. Doing silly things just to get her to smile….

"Ani! Come in so we can eat and than we can go watch the pod races." She said and smiled down at her son.

"Yes mommy!"

 **\- LINE BREAK -**

Luke Skywalker sat in meditation, his eyes closed, breathing even, and mind blank.

 _Head to the past, save your family from death and destruction, let me help you grandson._ The force spoke to him, trying to help and change what had been wronged to the galaxy.

 _ **Let me save my father than, let me guide him, and be the rock in his life that he can trust. I will do thy bidding.**_

The force sighed and with a bright flash the grandfather of Luke cradled his grandson and transported him in time where the world was bright and that it could be changed.

Luke got history of the past few years, and how he'd have different houses around the galaxy and credits.

The heat, brightness and the familiar sound of Mos Eisley, so with that Luke walked over to the fruit stand and bought his favorite food, so he could look normal.

"Hey you new here?" A deep male voice asked tapping on his shoulder.

Turning Luke met grey eyes and a slim build of a human male.

"No, I left the planet when I was young and haven't come back, until now."

"Ah, I understand leaving. My name is Tyler Doleson. Meet my wife Fer dinner, bring yerevan family along too if you want." Tyler left his address and rushed off to work.

Anakin was running, his breathing laboured, but he wouldn't stop, he had to punish himself. Or rather he had to get fit, if he ever wanted to leave this Forsaken planet.

"Sith! Watch where you're going son." A voice spoke up and Anakin looked up.

A man with expensive black clothes and blue eyes with blond hair stood there.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luke Skywalker." the man smiled. "I...uh, am your father."

Blue eyes stared into confused blue ones.

"My Father? But mom says she never had a boy to make me!" Anakin said softly, but the Jedi felt hope rise into the youngling.

 **-line break-**

After Shmi got her son to sleep, she walked over to the young man.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Luke Skywalker, but…. Your son is actually my father. The Force brought me here to save my father. And it told me I have to act like a father, a brother, a friend, to him. So can you act as well? Otherwise bad things will happen in the future."

"This is so confusing!" Luke's grandma whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: First Lesson

Chapter 2: First Lesson

It wasn't bright yet, but Luke could see clearly as if it was morning in the darkness of Tatooine. Long training sessions with the Dead Jedi had taught him this. Now ironically he was going to teach his father, whom was merely just a boy.

To try save him, from the dark lord that had ensnared him in a trap that would destroy the future. Brought out of his thinking, Luke felt his father's presence walk over towards him.

"What are you doing?"

"I am meditating, what are you doing?" Luke asks and opens his eyes with a smile.

"I don't know… I want to learn to be a Jedi, like you." Anakin says and smiles pearly white teeth.

"Well first lesson, come sit... By me, I will teach you to meditate son. It's very important to Jedi. Sit comfortably. Close your eyes. ...Make no effort to control the breath; simply breathe naturally. I usually say the Jedi code when I can't concentrate. Let me tell you it."

Anakin listened to his father speak and was on edge when he never spoke the words right away. So after a minute of silence Anakin sighed.

"What is the Code Father?"

Luke looked shocked as if he forgot something.

"Right, listen to the words I speak, because you will need to remember them all the time, you want to be a Jedi, this is what they say: _"There is no emotion, there is PEACE._

 _There is no ignorance, there is KNOWLEDGE._

 _There is no passion, there is SERENITY._

 _There is no chaos, there is HARMONY._

 _There is no death, there is the FORCE."_

Anakin gasped, he could feel the power in those words, and he wanted to be like his kind father and do what is needed to rid evil this world.

"Ani…I am going to tell you a code that is the opposite. You can use it, it's only for evil no matter what. My own father went to the Dark Side…. I don't want you too. Everything I do and say is to save you. Make you a strong man, a good honest Jedi."

Anakin nodded his blond hair bobbing with his nod.

" _ **Peace is a lie, there is only PASSION.**_

 _ **Through passion, I gain STRENGTH.**_

 _ **Through strength, I gain POWER.**_

 _ **Through power, I gain VICTORY.**_

 _ **Through victory, my chains are BROKEN.**_

 _ **The Force shall set me FREE."**_

Anakin shivered, even though the lite heat of the day he felt it….The cold dark side that had corrupted his father's father.

All the way on Coruscant a man looked up as he felt the Force shift and he smiled. The smile was cruel and he tapped a number on the holo-net.

"It's time…."


	3. Chapter 3: Jedi's

**Chapter 3: Jedi's**

Anakin gaped at his father, who stood across Watto with credits in his hand and slid them over the table to the alien.

"For the both of them." he said and slid another pile of cash over and the alien nodded slowly and handed over a remote control.

Luke smiled and watched as his father ran into the little Hut they owned and showed his mom the controller and excitedly exclaimed that they were free! That they could travel anywhere they wanted to now and that they had all the credits they needed.

Shmi cried and thought it was too good to be true.

"How did you do it?" she asked as Anakin went to bed.

"Money, I own a lot since my father died… ugm he was very wealthy and I don't really need the money for anything else. Plus you guys... My family deserves to be free." Luke smiled and hugged his grandmother.

 **_LINE BREAK_**

A small space cruiser was heading towards the planet, as it heads toward the beautiful green planet of Naboo, which is surrounded by hundreds of Trade Federation battleships.  
In the cockpit of the cruise, the CAPTAIN and PILOT maneuver closer to one of the battleships.  
"Captain," Qui Gon asks  
The Captain turns to an unseen figure sitting behind her.  
Yes, sir? The Captain asks  
"Tell them we wish to board at once." the older man says and strokes his beard.  
The CAPTAIN looks to her view screen, where NUTE GUNRAY, a Neimoidian trade viceroy, waits for a reply.  
"With all due respect, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." the Captain of the ship responds.  
"Yes, yes, of course... as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the Ambassador." The screen goes black. Out the cockpit window, the sinister battleship looms ever closer. After doing the preparations for landing two men exit the ship, Dressed in Jedi robes, the youngest even complete with a padawan braid.

A protocol droid, TC-14, waits at the door, to meet the unwanted guests. The door opens, and the Republic cruiser can be seen in the docking bay. Two darkly robed figures are greeted by TC-14.

"I'm TC-14 at your service; this way, please.'" The group moves off down the hallway.

 **CONFERENCE ROOM**

A door slides open, and the two cloaked shapes are led the holo camera into the formal conference room by TC-14.

"We are greatly honored by your visit Ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable. My master will be with you shortly."

The droid bows before Obi Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn. She backs out the door and it closes. The JEDI lower their hoods and look out a large window at the lush green planet of Naboo. QUI-GON forty years old has long brown hair in a ponytail. He is tall and striking, with blue eyes. OBI-WAN is twenty five, with very short brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi Wan spoke up.  
"I don't sense anything." Qui Gon spoke up as well and stood looking out the plasti glass  
"It's not about the mission, Master; it's something... elsewhere... elusive." Obi wan said and hooked his hands together.  
"Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." The older man said.  
"But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future..." the padawan says.

"... but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan." Wise words come from Qui Gon's mouth.

"Yes, Master." The padawan lowers his head in respect.

They walk over to the window and gaze out into space.


	4. Chapter 4: Ambassadors

**Chapter 4** Ambassadors  
"How do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?" Obi Wan asked and looked at his master who was staring out the plasti glass window.

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." He said.  
 **The Bridge**  
Nute Gunray and DAULTRAY DOFINE stood, stunned, before TC-14, the protocol droid.  
"What?! What did you say?" he said in a clearly shaken voice.  
"The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe." Tee-Cee-Fourteen said and stepped back a bit.  
"I knew it! They're here to force a settlement." Separatist leader Dofine said.  
"Distract them. I will contact Lord Sidious." Nute said and was prepared to move, only to stop as his companion exclaimed loudly his denial.  
"Are you brain dead? I'm not going in there with two Jedi! Send the droid." Dofine turns to TC-14, who lets out a squeaky sigh.  
 **CONFERENCE ROOM**  
Qui Gon and Obi Wan sit at the large conference table, it was bare and had some stains as if someone had spilled caff on it in the past, and was hastily covered than forgotten.  
"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi Wan asked impatiently and ran his hand along the desk only to wipe it with a frown because there was dust on his pointer finger. As his Jedi Master was going to speak the door was opened and entered the same droid from before; this time with a tray of drinks and food.  
"No... I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute." Qui Gon said.  
TC-14 walks over to Obi Wan who took a drink, that was blue colored and in a mug. The droid then walks over to Qui Gon who takes a drink as TC-14 leaves the room.  
 **Tatooine**

It is hot and the suns are high in the sky, and Anakin knows that if he wasn't a free person he would be in big bantha podder. But now that he is and his father with him, Anakin feels safe and very loved. Yet having known Luke Skywalker for a short time….. There was connection. So that was how they were walking hand in hand to Watto's Shop.

They are walking in the sandy desert looking at it for hundredth times. The Jedi could tell it was almost time to leave. And he had agreed that Anakin could work with Watto until the end of the week.

"So where are we going to live?" Ani asks and looks up to his father.

"The Jedi Temple of course, I'm going to speak to Master Yoda and everything will be okay…. But just so you know Ani… I may not be the one to teach you of the Force. I will be busy with other things and you should listen to the master that you are going to be having… Okay Ani?" Luke asks and lifts the boy to his hip.

Anakin squawks at that, but Luke just carries on.

"Yes Father… I love you no matter what."

Smiling Luke sets his 'son' down and they begin to fix the last repairs that need to be down in the shop.

 **Line Break**  
Qui Gon stood studying the star chart on a monitor.

"Here, Master. Tatooine... It's small, out of the way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there."  
"How can you be sure?" Pakana asks.  
"It's controlled by the Hutts..."  
"You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters ... If they discovered her ..." Panaka  
" ... It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation ... except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage."  
Panaka takes a deep breath in frustration.  
 **SPACE - FEDERATION BATTLESHIP**  
The Federation battleship looms over the planet of Naboo.  
NUTE and RUNE sit around a conference table with a hologram of the Sith Lord.  
"…And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?" the Sith lord asks.  
"She has disappeared, My Lord. One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade." Nute said with a sigh and tries his hardest not to look the other way from the terrifying Sith Master.  
"I want that treaty signed." Sidious snarls.  
"My Lord, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range." Nute kept coming up with excuses and wasn't noticing that it was making Sidious very angry.  
" ...not for a sith..." Sidious practically snarls.  
A second Sith Lord appears behind Darth Sidious. "This is my apprentice. Darth Maul. He will find your lost ship."  
The hologram fades off.  
"This is getting out of hand ... now there are two of them!" Nute says and as much as his face can portray he is terrified.  
"We should not have made this bargain." His companion agrees.


	5. Chapter 5: The Jedi and the Sith

**Chapter 5:** The Jedi and the Sith

 **TATOONIE**

Up above in the sky a silver sleek ship landed and out came Qui Gon Jinn, his apprentice stood beside him and they talked in hushed voices. The others kept a respectful distance away from them to give them the little privacy a ship could give.

" _A great disturbance on this planet..."_ Obi Wan spoke up; his eyes were lowered, his hand rising to play with his padawan braid nervously. _"Someone with a great Force presence Master"_ Obi Wan said and looked up to see Qui Gon nodding and stroking his beard.

" _We will bring them to Coruscant if I run into them Obi Wan"_

 **Qui Gon looked** for the most decent shop in a place that was just sand everywhere. He saw one with a great big sign that said: WATTO'S MECHANICAL SHOP in basic and in the native tongue of Tatooine.

"Let's check here" he said and ushered Padme, Jar Jar and the A2 unit into the small building. They saw a small blond boy sitting on top of the long table fixing a messy thing that he couldn't tell what it was.

"Ahmed" Qui Gon coughed.

The boy looked up and looked back down and called over his shoulder to someone, a purperly grey alien flew into the main area. He had a small top hat on and a suit blazer.

"We are looking for parts of a Nubian Starship," Anakin heard the man with the beard say.

The girl was looking at the shop with unconcealed curiosity. Her beautiful features we open for all to see. Most beautiful people were kidnapped and used as pleasure slaves.

Watto gave his version of a smile and waved them in deeper, only to bump into a man with blond hair, who looked a lot like the younger boy still working on the messy figure.

"Ani," Luke spoke up, "wrap it up, it's almost time to go."

Nodding Anakin rolled up his tools and brushed his clothes down and watched his father walk up to Qui Gon Jinn.

Qui Gon smiled warmly and shook the man's hand, he had introduced him as "Luke Skywalker" and they were looking for transport off Tatooine to head to Coruscant. Having pushed his force presence around the others the Jedi master knew these were the people they were looking for. The ones his apprentice had felt among landing before him… they must be connected in the future for that to happen.

Deciding to take them, Qui Gon nodded and they shook on a deal.

Alarms blared and Watto ushered them out and from the outside looked like to blocking all the windows and entrances.

"Sand Storm COMING!" a voice yelled and Luke looked up to the sky and winced.

Sand storms were a regular thing on Tatooine, but these foreign visitors didn't know about how to survive on Tatooine.

"Quickly, we need to head to our house! Anakin let's go!"

Qui Gon felt Luke yank him along the way to houses and he watched as the man raised his hand to open the door with the FORCE! And yank them all in and close it as sand started to bellow all around them.

"Luke, Ani! I was worried" a woman with black hair and brown eyes said and pushed the boy to his feet. Luke gently kissed the woman's cheek and brushed away the worry lines from her face; making the lady smile at him, not in a lover's way, but in a caring and gentle way.

"Mom, these are guests, they are taking us to Coruscant and you wanna come?!" Anakin said and beamed at his mom.

"I am sorry Ani, but who is going to run the store we made?"

Looking down Anakin nodded, "I understand mother… but I love you no matter what okay? And we will visit whenever we can, and we can com each other!" Anakin said and smiled.

"He seems very understanding…" Qui Gon said and looked to Luke.

"Yes, I taught him that we need to let go of things we care most about when it is time to change paths, but know that it is the Forces' will." Luke said and started to unravel his clothes to reveal a slim man and a lightsaber fell from his waist band.

"Why do you have a saber? Are you a Jedi in exile? A Sith?" Qui Gon demanded.

"Look, let's talk about it outside." Luke said and opened a back door, held out his hand and no sand went near them. It bellowed all over but the small space Luke had created was smooth and nothing hitting the man.

"I am a Jedi, and no I am not one in Exile, I have very little training… but I put my entire trust with the Force, and you should too. I am on my way to see Jedi Grand Master Yoda and see if he can finish my training… and too see if my… _son_ can be trained as well."

 **Obi Wan glanced out the** door again to see if his master was coming… no sign of them… He knew his master could handle many things, but it has been two days!

Just as he thought of those thoughts he could see shapes of humans walking towards the ship, and he felt his master's presence among them.

" _More useless life forms master?"_ Obi Wan asked in an amused voice.

" _The Force sensitive's you felt before. My young padawan"_ Qui Gon said and stopped beside his padawan.

"Anakin drop!" Luke shouted, just in time as a man in flowing black robes jumped off his speeder and landed on the ground, his red double lightsabers already out and the familiar snap hiss heard and the man growled as he saw the blue eyed one get his saber out and they went at it.

There blades crashing and both sinking slightly into the soft sand.

"Anakin tell the ship to take off!" Qui Gon said and pushed the boy to the entrance and told Obi Wan to stay back as he and the other man would deal with the most likely sith.

Luke was deadly with his saber, hitting strikes at the tattooed man and when he went flying after letting his guard down Qui Gon joined the fight.

"Take off, over there and fly low!" Obi wan said and Captain Pakana did as was told.

"Luke, come on!" Qui Gon said and flipped onto the entrance, he watched as Luke sent a force push and Maul went flying. He used the force to jump aboard as well.

"DAD, Dad, are you alright?!" Obi Wan watched as the blond boy ran to the other man and kneel beside him, he did the same with his master and handed him a water canteen to drink from.

What was it?

I am not sure but it was well trained in the Jedi arts.

" Luke and Anakin Skywalker meet Obi Wan Kenobi." Obi Wan looked at the father and son and nodded as Anakin looked to his father.

"I am going to go to the refresher," Luke said and walked off as if he knew where it was.


	6. Chapter 6: Meditation Lessons

Chapter 6: Meditation Lessons

Obi-Wan glanced at the man that was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, emotions of fear and anxiety could be felt, but Luke didn't talk about his fears. His mind was shielded well and he didn't speak much unless it was needed. He jerked when Anakin called him "dad" and seemed sad when he saw Obi-Wan, and the man's force presence was strong as Anakin's… Yet the Force seemed to come instantly to Luke.

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked to get rid of the silence that had descended the Jedi, and father and son.

"Yes, just thinking," Luke said and smiled at his son, who showed him, what Padme had given him.

"Do you want to Meditate?" Qui Gon asked and looked to the family.

"I taught Ani, but I don't know all of the forms… because he died, and my old master taught me what he could with his old body... The movement one and balance." Luke said.

"Well let's get on with it…" Qui Gon smiled and waved them over.

Anakin sighed in frustration as he failed to get into the meditation; Obi-Wan had said it was okay that he wasn't getting it, that it took years of practice to go deep and that he was proud that he was taken the level he was at.

"Ani, your anger, learn to control your emotions… don't let them control you." Qui Gon said and smiled at the boy.

"Yes Master Qui Gon…" Anakin sighed and closed his eyes again.

 **Yoda sat on his** couch and let out a deep sigh as the Force changed its course, it seemed to be teasing him.

The light shone brightly out in the darkness that was slowly befalling the galaxy and yet it was travelling closer, almost blinding the Grandmaster.

"Sense it does you Mace?" Yoda asked his old Padawan.

"The brightness that his coming closer, and a darkness that hasn't been seen since the Sith Wars." Mace Windu said and nodded, his meditation pose relaxed and he stared at the green troll.

"Prepare way we must… happen something is" Yoda said and used the Force to levitate him to the ground. "Come, Master Jinn here he is"


	7. Chapter 7: Yoda's Padawan

Chapter 7: Yoda's Padawan

Qui Gon Jinn glanced at father and son; he saw Luke talking to Anakin, telling him something that made the boy smirk. The doors opened, and Master Kitso stood there motioning to the boy to come and enter the chambers.

Nodding, Luke pushed the boy to the doors, and with that, they closed, and they waited in silence. Luke was pacing the floor and fiddling with little trinkets to keep busy.

While Obi-Wan was in a half half-trance, taking deep breaths yet not entirely meditating.

"Calm Luke," Qui Gon muttered and watched as the blond sat in front of Obi-Wan and just watching and waiting.

The doors opened, and Anakin bounced out eyes wide and a smile on his face.

"Father they want to see you!" Anakin said and took a seat on Qui Gon's lap, and the waiting game was once again on!

Luke took a deep breath and bowed to the Masters and knelt down to Yoda's height as the grandmaster walked forwards.

"Powerful in the force you are." A tall, dark one said. His eyes are watching him. "Master Jinn said that you have been given training and trained your son. Master Yoda is going to look into your mind now, relax and let's see if the Temple will continue your training."

Nodding Luke lowered his shields and let the familiar presence of his master into his mind.

Yoda gasped and stumbled backwards his wide green eyes on the young man knelt before him.

"How?" He whispered.

Luke knew the green Jedi was referring to their master and student bond.

"I will only speak to you and you alone," Luke said pointing to the man who had spoken first and Yoda.

"Agreed, take you Skywalker as my padawan will I," Yoda said, and earning gasps of surprise.

"Very well, the meeting adjourned and may the force be with you." The man said, and Yoda motioned to the side, and the trio walked away.

Word spread fast that Yoda had taken on a Padawan, and that his master had died when he was young and he had stayed away from the temple until recently.

While everyone was busy, luke, Mace and Yoda sat in meditation, events that might come to pass pulsing in there connected meditation.

"Always in motion, the future is,"Yoda said. "Allow this won't we."

"Yes, save your father you will Luke," Mace said and shook his hand."We will do everything in our power to make sure the Sith won't rise again. And I am glad to call you my fellow Jedi brother. If you need anything come to me, and your master will help when in need."


	8. Chapter 8: Interlude

**Chapter 8: Interludes**

The sun was setting, and the dark lord sat in his chair looking at the reports his apprentice had just sent. And even though they were on hologram he didn't speak until he was ready.

His spy was a Jedi, and his turning point would be of his old padawans death, which would be pretty soon. Right now the man was too loyal to the Jedi to deny their ways outright. As after all Dooku had grown up within the Jedi order. It would take years to make the man learn all he had discovered: but once broken one could create a monster.

Setting down the datapad he stood and began to pace in the office, with a scowl on his face: Count Dooku in a hologram was kneeling on the ground head not lowered because the man was still in the light side.

"The council have found a father and son," Palpatine said with a snarl. "They are very very powerful they both are trying to kidnap the boy."

"Yes, my master" Count Dooku said and looked around in the room he was in. "I've got to go, master," he said, "the Jedi are expecting me, and pretty soon I will leave I will be with you master, as I should be."

"Yes yes," Palpatine grins and rubs his hands together. "All is going according to plan" he outright lied and turned away as the Count left.

Everything wasn't going to plan oh his allies weren't ready to be ready for war yet the separatist hadn't even been prepared to attack the Naboo, but it would have to be soon.

Something in the force said that light was here that it was their saviour that he would bring peace and Justice to the Galaxy

The dark side was mighty but just as the dark the light was equally as well because there couldn't be a balance if there were no light or darkness... Or so said the prophecy about the Chosen One.

 **Shmi Skywalker laughed and waved the man goodbye. He had come into the store looking for droid spare parts.**

Handsome with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, his name was Cliegg Lars. He had a young boy, and his name was Owen, a charming young chap about two years younger than her Ani.

Cliegg had taken her out on a few dates and seemed committed to being with her. Coming in almost every day just to help out. But she didn't mind, not one bit.

 **Darth Maul groaned** someone had found him and was getting him back together, that last fight flashed in his eyes.

That ginger hair and blue eyes! That damned boy had best him! Him a dark lord of the Sith bested by a boy! Force, he wanted revenge, and with his hatred of Obi-Wan Kenobi he grew powerful and the ones healing him aided in what his body couldn't do at the moment.

Soon, you will have Force whispered and caressed the zababrack.


End file.
